The invention relates to a process for making 5-mercapto-1,2,3-triazoles which are important starting materials for the production of plant protective agents and pharmaceutical products.
The making of 5-mercapto-1,2,3-triazoles is already known; J. Goerdeler and G. Gnad, Chemische Berichte 99, 1618 (1966).
The process, however, has the serious disadvantage that it uses 5-amino-1,2,3-thiadiazole as starting material which are a class of products which are not of easy access and in addition involve some safety risk.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide for a process which permits the making of 5-mercapto-1,2,3-triazoles in only a few steps and with good yields and thus makes possible the industrial production of this class of compounds without isolating any intermediate products which may involve safety risks.